clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Scissorwoman Jemima
Scissorwoman (シザーウーマン Shizāūman), better known as Jemima (ジャニス Janisu), is the sister of Scissorman Ralph and shares the same entity as him. She is the first female Scissorman to appear in the Clock Tower series, and performs the role of a stalker in Clock Tower 3. Background Jemima's exact origins are unknown, though her memo suggests that she and her brother were either picked up on the battlefield by the Burroughs family, or were brought over from Orient. They showed a fascination for gutting and dismembering their victims while still alive, particularly with blades or scissors. During Darcy Burroughs' rampage, the Scissor Twins serve as his executioners. A memo from one of Burroughs' employers states that he was forced to kill ten villagers within the first week, and twenty in the next, under their orders. After Lord Burroughs was finally caught and executed, Ralph and Jemima were stoned to death by the crowds, but they were resurrected as Subordinates and continued to wreck havoc on the world as a single Entity.She had 22 victims and was sentenced to 396 years. ''Clock Tower 3'' Jemima makes her debut when she disguises herself as Linda Owen in the Scissor Hospital in order to lure Dennis and Alyssa inside. As she and Dennis embrace, she reveals herself, and she and Ralph take Dennis as a hostage, stating that if Alyssa wants him back, she will have to surrender her heart so that they can create a new Entity. The group then disappears. Following this event, the Scissor Twins stalk Alyssa throughout the hospital; Ralph on the real side of the Looking Glass mirror, and Jemima on the other. Jemima and her brother continue to stalk Alyssa as she explores the Burroughs Castle. When she reaches the Castle Drawing Room, Ralph and Jemima reveal themselves on the projector, laughing as Dennis is strapped under a pendulum. When she reaches their location, the pendulum falls, splitting what appears to be Dennis in two, though this is promptly revealed to be a mere replica as Ralph states it was just a "dress rehearsal." The real Dennis is revealed, and Jemima threatens that if she doesn't give them her heart, Dennis will be "sliced and diced." As they close in on Alyssa, the floor below her crumbles and she falls into the depths below. Back in the Castle Drawing Room, Alyssa sees Jemima and Ralph via the projector, taunting her after she discovers her grandfather's intentions. She hurries to the torture room where she is confronted by Jemima, and the two engage in battle. Jemima is defeated and afterwards, Ralph appears, infuriated, and attempts to hold Jemima's body as she explodes into confetti. Angered, he threatens to destroy Alyssa for killing his sister, but he too falls. Jemima is later seen chanting with the rest of the Subordinate as Dick Hamilton prepares to perform the Ritual of Engagement on Alyssa. Etymology The meaning of the name Jemima is "a dove", ironically symbolizing all the things that she and her brother aren't. Quotes *''"I missed you too, Dennis!"'' *''"No one is powerful enough to defeat us! If you want your friend alive, give us your heart so we can make a new entity!"'' *''"There you are!"'' *''"I'll kill you!"'' *''"Augh! No!"'' *''"Slice and dice!"'' *''"Snippity snap!"'' *''"Yes! What's it to be?"'' *''"Once we have your heart, the two of us will carry out the ritual of engagement, and a new entity will be born."'' *''"Thanks to you, our ranks will swell and prosper!"'' *''"I did it! Hooray!"'' Gallery Concept artwork Clock 21.jpg|Concept art. Clock 20.jpg|Concept art. Clock 19.jpg|Concept art. Clock 18.jpg|Concept art. Clock 17.jpg|Concept art. Clock 16.jpg|Concept art. Clock 15.jpg|Concept art. Clock 14.jpg|Concept art. Clock 13.jpg|Concept art. Clock 12.jpg|Concept art. Clock 11.jpg|Concept art. Scissorwoman2.jpg|Final design. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Subordinates